<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drive by immolationfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347256">drive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/pseuds/immolationfox'>immolationfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV Ronan Lynch, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/pseuds/immolationfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get in the car," Adam told Ronan through clenched teeth, over the dull roar of the idling engine. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the scene came to me fully formed, and also i want to post something new because i crave validation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The BMW screeched to a stop and the passenger door swung open violently. Adam was in the driver's seat, looking glorious in the dim orange glow of the interior lights. He was fuming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get in the car," he told Ronan through clenched teeth, over the dull roar of the idling engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan got in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slammed the door shut behind him. Adam spared him a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put your damn seat belt on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Ronan buckled up, and immediately was glad he did, because Adam gunned it, ripping the car around, spinning the tires and spraying gravel as the tires caught again, and the car shot off. They pulled onto the road unceremoniously in silence. Adam kept pushing the speed - 50, 60, 70 miles per hour. His beautiful hands gripped the steering wheels so tightly his knuckles were white and he barely let off the gas as he took the curving back road and speeds meant for the interstate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam was furious. He hardly spared Ronan a glance. It was the most magnificent thing Ronan had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why won't you just tell me things," he spat, finally breaking the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Did he really have to answer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you really have to answer," Adam snarled. "Quit thinking so loudly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. He really was pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm- I'm not used to it," Ronan offered quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam sighed harshly and aimed a glare at Ronan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've been dating for almost a year. We've known each other longer than that. Are you ever going to be used to it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he? Ronan didn't know. He'd gone so long without trusting anyone. He knew Adam had his own issues, but fuck - couldn't he keep just one thing intact? He dug his fingernails into his palms, and didn't answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam sighed, but it sounded like he was deflating as opposed to the harsh exhale of s few minutes earlier. He took one hand off the steering wheel and reached for one of Ronan's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm not angry at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well - maybe a little, but mostly I'm angry at the people who made you think you can't tell anyone anything about you. I love you, let me in, Ronan," Adam said softly. "Let me help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan exhaled. He didn't know he'd been holding his breath. He pulled Adam's hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll try."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>